


For Forever

by witchakko



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 17





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsubascamera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsubascamera/gifts).

The numerous leaves in that immense green were gently touched by the boy with long and dark hair; he was lying on that lawn to admire the sun that was now about to leave and then return the following day. The sky was colored with a delicious orange and the red shades that made the boy smile right there with someone else who without a shadow of a doubt was more radiant and shining than the sun that everyone knew. He wanted it all for himself, he wanted to keep him away from everyone because they would never have appreciated or treated him properly as he did. And yes, Evan also wanted Connor all to himself since he was also the one and only boy who didn't tease him to stay with him because he needed a favor or a pity. Connor had found his missing part in Evan and vice versa. The two complemented each other, as did their fingers intertwined over those dry leaves.

That afternoon they decided not to go home and stay up late in the nearby forest and simply spend time together. They had not warned anyone, including their parents: they simply wanted to forget the world and be alone together.

As soon as the sky colored further, the two clasped their hands again and watched those beautiful colors with shining eyes without saying a word. They were lying on the now dry leaves of their favorite tree in that huge forest, and they were fine. That quiet calmed their minds and souls always filled with thoughts and concerns. They wanted to remain forever like this, in silence, to observe the changing of the sky and the world around them; they would remain together forever.

As soon as those colors faded, the sky became darker and the two began to talk about their current situation or their life at home and at school, even if it lasted for a short while as Connor sat down and dragged the boy beside him, telling him again he wanted to stop thinking about all those things, at least for that evening. Evan obviously accepted, though feeling a little guilty, but he made him forgive him with a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips, making him blush slightly. It was usually he who kissed him and when he did it Evan had another effect, obviously more beautiful.

Connor placed his hands between his soft hair and stroked them lightly, as if they were fragile. They kept kissing for several minutes and when they were finished Evan was out of breath, so Connor laughed. "You have to get used to it, I'll kiss you so much from now on," he said then, smiling at him and licking his lips, still feeling the taste of the dark one. The latter nodded shyly and stammered something, making Connor laugh again. He found it adorable despite all those things that Evan hated about himself, but he had never told him that. It was too embarrassing, so he just kissed him and looked at him with shining eyes, unlike Evan who sometimes tried to compliment him but failed, telling him to forget everything. If only he had been a little more confident ... Ah, how many things he would have told him! Like for example that he found him beautiful, sweet, nice, that he adored his long hair, that he loved his lips, he loved to kiss him, he loved being at his side, he loved to shake his big hand, and the list could go on. If he could just tell him those things ... Evan could have seen that embarrassed smile that Connor rarely did, and even that lovely bright color that took on their cheeks.

After a while Connor pulled from his backpack some sandwiches he had specially prepared for that evening and they began to dine under the darkening sky.

“You know, I've always wondered how to see the stars up close. I-I mean, to see how they are made ... and the same is true for the planets and, in short ... the rest.”

Connor ingested the last bite of the sandwich and then looked at the sky with Evan, even though the stars were not yet visible.

“It would be nice to leave, you know? Yes, even in a planet unknown to all. I wouldn't miss anyone, I'm sure.”

“W-What ?! What are you saying, Connor! Your family would miss you, and also me! Maybe you're not on good terms with them, but with time everything could be adjusted, and then you're still their child, so ...”

“You would come with me anyway. I don't want to be alone anymore.”

Evan watched him and even if it was dark by now, he watched Connor's sad face lit up by the moon. He then took his hand and squeezed it, looking closely into his eyes.

“Nobody will be alone anymore, understood? I'm here and I'll help you. In any case, you said not to think about our families and the world outside this forest ...”

“You're right, yes. Shall we look at the sky closer?”

Connor was looking at him with the same look and the same smile as the moor, then he got up and dragged him with him, starting to run. "But where are we going?" Evan asked, trying to catch up with Connor and not stumble since he saw absolutely nothing. Connor laughed and told him not to worry, then stopped, catching his breath. They had arrived in front of a large tree whose top was obviously not visible, but Connor smiled like a child.

“Let's go up, come on!”

He then took Evan's hand again and began to climb easily, as opposed to Evan, who was much slower than him. Connor was so fast that he arrived halfway at once, while Evan had already begun to shake. "Don't worry, I'm here! You keep going up," he yelled to Evan, now almost to his destination. After a few moments, Evan finally arrived and found Connor sitting on a fairly strong branch. Initially hesitating, the dark finally sat down with his boyfriend and swallowed noisily, being a little afraid of heights. He approached as much as possible to him and took his hand, squeezing it and looking later in front of him, calming down. Although not seen so well, the view was illuminated by the moonlight and the stars that were beginning to be seen. Evan's eyes stared at him in amazement and made Connor chuckle, who joined him.

“Have you calmed down? You have to feel comfortable, stay close to me.”

The two remained there to observe the sky and the beautiful view, feeling only the wind that touched their faces. Everything was perfect but at the same time everything was simple. They wished that moment would last forever, but it was certainly impossible. Evan looked at the boy at his side and smiled at him in the most sincere way he had seen, and they kissed again, albeit briefly.

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now except with you now, Evan. Thank you for coming, and ... for having found the courage to climb this huge tree.”

“I wanted to trust you, so don't worry. And anyway ... I also wish that, here ... I would like this moment to last forever.”

Connor smiled sweetly at the dark and squeezed his hand, which was immediately joined to his own. Immediately afterwards the two resumed looking at the sky, trying to fully experience those moments of peace.

_"Then let's make it last forever._

_We can look at the sky together just as much as you want."_


End file.
